The Cat Case!
by TacoPorn
Summary: What just happened! How is England suddenly a cat! And why is America suddenly responsible! Ugh, this sucks! Follow America as he takes care of Iggy-Cat until he changed back! - USUK , Nekotalia , rating may go up!


**The Cat Case!  
**_Characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya  
Hetalia, unfortunately, does not belong to me.  
This idea, however, does.  
No stealing!_

* * *

"Oh, come _on_! You stupid game," America growled along, throwing his Xbox paddle down and huffing angrily. "That was like, the fifteenth time I tried to beat that!" As said, that was the fifteenth time the young blond tried to defeat a little downloadable game on his game console; The Impossible Game, of which you control a little square and have it jump over triangles and hop on other squares to get to your goal at the end. The American had been up all night trying to defeat it, with little success, of course. Eventually, it just became too much for the poor country and he decided to, as they say, 'rage quit'.

America sighed and crossed his arms, glaring at the TV that still had the words 'GAME OVER' written across it in bold yellow letters, and then the options under it to 'restart' or 'save your score'. America wanted to do neither. "This sucks…and I'm not even tired!" He groaned and scampered off to his kitchen, stepping over the neglected candy and burger wrappers on the floor. _I'll clean them later…foooood...~_

He jumped onto the tiled floor of his kitchen, nearly slipping right then and there from his socks sliding across the floor. "That woulda been embarrassing…" he grumbled to no one in particular, and then slid over to his fridge. "No…no…gross, why do I even have that…? Oh ya…because of Tony's experiments…right…ah…no, n- ah, screw it, I'll go to Burger King or somethin'," the young country sighed irritably and looked down at himself. He was adorned with white boxers with red polka-dots scattered all over them and a loose gray t-shirt. "…mm…Nah, I'm pretty decent…just gotta get on my sneaks and then I'm out~ Haha, who am I even talking to?" He shrugged and walked out of his kitchen, hurrying up the steps and coming back down in record time with old white sneakers on his feet. "A'ight…yo, Tony! You want anything?"

No response.

America laughed and nodded. "Awesome!" And that was that. How did he ever manage to understand the alien? No one knew. But no one questioned. America skipped to the front door and grinned as he opened it, then blinked when he was met with someone's delirious brown eyes.

"…Japan?" Well, that was odd. Japan normally never came out of his home…it was always the American who visited him. He didn't look too good, though. And…was that a cat carrier in his hand? "What's up, bud?"

"Ah…s-sorry for intruding, America-san…I just…" the man look like he was near tears, "I-I really need you to take him!"

America blinked. "Wha-" he wheezed when the cat carrier was pushed into his stomach, along with an angry hiss from inside, making the Japanese man flinch. "Woah, uh, l-look, man, I'm all for animals, you know…I-I've been cuttin' down on the KFC, you know? But like-"

"J-Just listen!" The raven-haired man looked desperately up at the younger blond. "That cat in there…that's England-san." He held up his hands to the immediately baffled American. "I-I didn't do anything to him, I swear! But…he just showed up at my house yesterday, and I said I would take care of him until he changed back, b-but he keeps tormenting my cats and I really don't want them hurt. I tried to give him to France-san, but he just used his claws on him, then to Greece, because he's good with cats, and that didn't work out either, and you're the last one I could think of to give him to!" He finally took a breath.

The taller blond teen stared at the Japanese man with confusion. "…so England's a cat now…?"

"Hai…"

"…" America snorted, then smirked and started to laugh hysterically, earning an angered hiss from the cat in the cage. He stopped immediately and wiped a tear from his eyes. "Aha! S-Sorry, man, that's just…it doesn't seem like somethin' England would do." He sighed, and then looked at the carrier nervously. "But uh…yea, sure…I guess I could take care of him. It shouldn't be that hard." He shrugged and grinned at the man in front of him. "Besides, I'm a hero! I could definitely take him off your hands."

Japan's eyes brightened and he bowed over and over again. "Oh, thank you, thank you, and thank you!" He looked inside of the cage and smiled apologetically at the cat inside. "I'm so sorry, England-san!" He turned and hurried back to wherever he was before here.

America sighed and walked back into his house, setting the carrier down gently and sitting in front of it. "Uh…Englan-"

_Hiss!_

"…right," he murmured, and then rubbed his head before reaching for the lock on the cage. "I'm sure ya wanna get out of there, right? Mus' be cramped." He opened the cage door and a low growling was heard from inside. "…I had no idea cats could growl. Huh." He looked at the cage again and pouted. "Aw, come on, England. I won't laugh at you again, I swear. You can't stay in there forever."

There was a silence, no growling or hissing or anything of the sort. America raised his brow and scooted back away from the cage. "There, you have your space."

There was the sound of little claws scraping against plastic, then, and America could finally see the head of the cat poke out, and then the rest of his body slid out. This cat did not look happy…at all. He was white with brown patches. One was covering one of his droopy ears and left eye, another was covering his back fur, one paw was brown, and an angrily puffed up tail was light brown, also. The fur along his spine was raised, and his lips were pulled back in a threatening manner.

"Aha…" the American stared at the England-Cat oddly, then held his hands up defensively, "d-don't worry, bro, I won't touch you."

England-Cat stared at him, and then looked around. His ears twitched slightly and he quickly ran over to the couch, squirming under it with everything he had and finally popping in.

America watched the tail that irritably swished back and forth out of the couch and sighed. "Um…you're gonna have to help me out here, you know? Like um…what do you eat?"

"_Mrrrrow…"_

The blond slapped his forehead and groaned, then nodded and got up. "I'll be on my laptop, then. I gotta find out how to take care of cats."

"_Mrrroown." _

_Sigh._ The American did as he said and hopped on his couch, earning a surprised hiss from underneath, and out went the English cat; off he went to find another hiding place. _This so isn't worth being a hero…cats suck..._

* * *

**a/n – Hiya! New story here! I don't even know where this came from…but I hope you like it!**

**OH! I'm gonna need your guys' help! Send in some 'cat cases' for Alfred to get over with Iggy-cat. I can't think of everything forever, guys!**

**R&R would be awesome, too! Love you guys~ Baiii for now!**


End file.
